Foil type condiment dispensers have been available for many decades serving ketchup, mustard and similar condiments. Additionally, these devices have also been used to dispense other types of liquids such as soaps, conditioners, perfume and other such substances.
Typically two mirror leaves of foil material are brought together and heat sealed or glued near the perimeter thereof along the various sides of the leaves of material. A suitable pre-perforation, or weaker material is made at or near an junction point between two sides of the condiment dispenser so as to permit easy cutting of this junction point away from the rest of the device. Thus, a user cuts along this portion removing a piece of material of the junction zone and proceeds to dispense the material therefrom.
However, there are problems with this approach in that the current system is very messy leaving condiment material on the external surface of the dispenser. Also, the cutting of the junction is many times not easily performed.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a condiment dispenser that more readily maintains a clean surface of the condiment dispenser and permits the simple and easy opening of the dispenser.